


Lick my Plate, You Dog Dick.

by aither



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aither/pseuds/aither
Summary: Basically a Choptop x Reader fanfiction because no one appreciates this boy enough n' i love him





	1. Chapter 1

Meet the Story Writer Thing

 

My names Sidney, but you can call me Aither, Sid, Siddles, literally anything you want.  Im really excited to be writing this, n' stuff. I tend to get really unmotivated easily which is why I dont have a upload/chapter schedule, updates will either be slow or pretty fast.

Im a highschool freshman, I'm female and lesbian. I like stuff like Rupauls Drag Race, The Office, Face Off, Slasher Films (mostly house of 1000 corpses, NOE, n' TCM) and I draw a lot.

Im very,very shitty when it comes to writing characters personalities but im tryin my hardest <3

 

Thats kinda all I got for now, love you all <3


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic introduction chapter I wrote at 3AM as i had a splurge of motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend, UmbraDragur, for proof reading this for me. If you have time, please go read her stuff! she writes amazing slasher stories and deserves more love.

You had recently moved to Texas from your Small, Midwestern Town. You had big dreams that could not flourish in such an environment. It saddened you to leave your friends and family behind, but it was for the best. You simply could not carry out your desires in a environment who in return could not provide for you.

You let the last few seconds of a Iron Butterfly song play before you quickly shut off your car radio, and opened the door to your beat up Pickup Truck. You cringed slightly as you heard the creak of the pivots, making a mental note to get that checked. You were surprised it hadn’t fallen off yet, as you’ve had it for many years before this. Your parents gave you it for a 16th Birthday present. Just thinking of them made your heart ache, but you knew deep down you had made the right decision.

You were close to your family, but mostly your father. You could always tell him something, anything, without worrying for repercussions in the long run. You always had such long, and meaningful conversations with him. Those were the times you cherished, and the times you yearned to have back. It wasn’t like you couldn’t call him, but talking to him in person always meant more. 

Your mother,on the other hand, wasn’t that such a pleasant woman. No, it wasn’t that she had done anything to emotionally scar you as a child or harmed you, she just had her bad moments, like most humans. She liked to coddle you and scold you for doing things any teenager would end up doing. She wasn’t that supportive of your dreams, and was definitely not up for the idea of you moving. But you weren’t a scared kid who lived under your parents rule anymore. You could do what you want. So, you and her were on ‘bad’ terms.

You shook all the thoughts that pulled at your heartstrings from your head, and began to grab the boxes from the back of your truck. You were moving into an apartment, one that wasn’t that far away from your College Campus. It wasn’t the prettiest, In fact, it was pretty shitty looking. But, it was the best you could find for cheap. You’d be drowning in debt until you were Sixty, so you couldn’t waste any of your savings on a lavish Texas lifestyle.

You struggled to opened the door with your full hands, but you somehow managed to turn the doorknob, just enough so it was ajar, and you kicked the so it would become wide enough to fit the boxes through the frame. You had to take a few trips, but you finally had all your boxes in your new apartment. You let out a sigh, and let your body fall back onto your not-so-comfortable mattress. ‘’That's enough work for today.’’ You said, rubbing a bead of sweat from off your forehead. You soon drifted off into a deep sleep a few minutes after that. It was a good first, and slightly unproductive day in the Lonestar State.


	3. In a Gadda da Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into two unfamiliar faces after taking a wrong turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, Lovelies! I think I'm finally making a 'schedule'. For such the long wait, I made sure to write something longer for you all. Special Thanks to my friend UmbraDragur for giving suggestions and proof reading all of this. You should go read her stuff, shes an amazing writer!!<3

It was a Saturday, which happened to be one of your favorite days, since you didn’t have to wake up so early and go to class and have deal with all the tiresome people that lined the halls of your college. 

 

You were quite the hermitess/hermit, and you weren’t that afraid to admit it.  As a young teen, your mother or father would often have to physically drag you out of the house because of your crippling anxiety. Your mother always said that she would, ‘’Try to understand’’ your anxiety, but she never truly did. She just thought you were too lazy to get out of bed or to go anywhere, when that really wasn’t the case at all. She would always yell at you or manipulate you into going out of the house, or she would just blatantly threaten you. Even after all of that, she was still your mother. You had to put up with her, even if she got on your last nerves.

 

You were on your way home from the grocery store, trying to make a stockpile of ramen and other non-perishables so that you wouldn’t have to go out so often. You were a struggling college student and all, so you really didn’t have that much money in the first place. You could of called home and asked your parents to help out, but that would of been too embarrassing for you. They had already provided for you since you were a child, so you didn’t want to leech more off of them.

 

Suddenly, you were jostled out of your thoughts as you felt your truck shake, and the smooth, paved road change into a rough, dirt one. Your eyes darted around the brush like area, spotting a few lose tumbleweeds here and there.

 

You mentally facepalmed. While you were reminiscing, you must of taken a wrong turn. Sure, you wanted to get acquainted with the area, but not  **_lost_ ** in the middle of Buttfuck Nowhere, Texas. 

‘’This is just great.’’ You muttered with a slightly irritated tone, running your hand through your hair. You tapped your fingers against the steering wheel, and your eyes looked at the gas gauge. It was almost empty.

‘’Well, this is just fucking  **_great_ ** ’’ Your voice was dripping with sarcasm at this point. It was definitely not enough gas to get home, and since you were lost, even just the chance of getting home was slim. 

 

You couldn’t help but think of the worst possible outcomes. You were pessimistic by nature. But still, you had to keep driving, hoping to at least find some sort of gas station or just anyone with gas out around here. The idea of a gas station out here did seem slightly shady, since this part of texas looked deserted, but anything's possible.

 

You were driving for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only about ten or fifteen minutes. You pulled into a slightly sorry excuse for a gas station, a small wave of anxiety washing over you. You were glad that you at least found  _ something _ with a gas pump, but it.. It just looked like a crackhouse. There were two beaten up, old lawn chairs outside the facility, which made you think. Who would want to stay around at this place for more than just a few minutes? It looked like it reeked of asbestos and was crawling with roaches. This was definitely something you never would see, or want to see in your hometown.

 

It was better than nothing, though. You hoped that someone could give you directions back to where your apartment was, but it looked closed. It wasn’t until you made a full stop that you saw movement from inside the shop, though it was hard to see through the begrimed windows. A man with thinning red hair almost immediately stepped out from what seemed like the back of the gas station, a small metal bucket that had wheels on it was in his hand, along with a green, already moist (and probably smelled like mildew) rag. 

 

You hopped out of your truck, staring at the man who was now wiping off your front windshield. Well, it was more like he was just rubbing the dirt and grime around the glass, but he was trying, so you appreciated it. You began to walk towards the beaten up and sagging screen door of the facility, before taking a sharp stop as it whipped open. A man, who was at least 5’10’’, stood in front of you. He looked somewhat pass his middle years, and he walked clearpass you, taking more interest in your beat up and rusted White truck.

 

After inspecting it for what felt like an eternity, he turned in your direction, flashing an obviously forced smile.

‘’Well, what can I do for ya?” He had a heavy texan accent, and very,  **_very_ ** crooked teeth. He gave you an all around bad vibe, but you didn’t think much of it.

 

‘’Jus’ need some gas.’’ You said, messing with the bracelet on your wrist awkwardly. ‘’You take cash, right?’’ It was probably a stupid question, but maybe things could've been different in Texas. You just had to make sure.

 

‘’Course, you can give it to the boy inside.’’ He said, turning his attention back to the Truck, tapping his fingers against the hood as he made his way over to the rusted pump. It looked like it was on its last limbs, or just already broken. 

 

You nodded at him before turning your attention back to the screen door, hesitant to open it. You didn’t want to touch it and then have it fall off the hinges. Everything about the building seemed dated, yet delicate in a weird way. 

 

As you walked into the building, a unforgettable stench hit your nose. It was a mix of mildew, mold, and death. With your eyes darting around the poorly lit room, looking for the source of the smell, you saw a very pale man sitting at the counter. He had a ratty, slightly dirty looking wig on his head. He had been staring at you for god knows how long, and just that fact alone creeped you out. He had a ‘unique’ fashion sense, judging on the fact that he was wearing a ‘striped’ purple shirt, a brown, seemingly leather vest, accompanied by various different pins.

 

You pulled out your wallet, grabbing a twenty, a five, and a one, and handed it to him. He stared down at your hand for a few seconds, like it might bite him or something. He took the money from out of your hand, and his gaze was stuck on your shirt.

 

You were clad in a black shirt, which had a upside down butterfly on it, and it read ‘’Iron Butterfly’’ on the wings, and a black and red-sleeved letterman jacket that was a bit to big for you. 

‘’In a Gadda da Vida?’’ He said, a grin forming on his face. You noticed that his teeth were slightly yellow, and he had a wire coat hanger in his hand. It seems that he had never heard of ‘’dental hygiene’’ or just hygiene in general. This made your anxiety grow, but you decided it would probably be best to be kind to the man.

 

‘’In a Gadda da Vida.’’ You replied, a smiled adorned on your face. You hadn’t ever met anyone else who liked or even knew who Iron Butterfly was, so this was quite new to you. Since it wasn’t the sixties anymore, they kind of just..dropped off of the face of the earth. ‘’You listen to Steppenwolf?’’ You asked, resting your elbow against the counter, cheek in your hand. 

 

‘’Yeah! I-I-I’’ He had an apparent stutter, or just talked to fast for his own good, but it was adorable to you. With the sun's light barely breaking through the grimed covered windows, you could see that he had a light colored birthmark that reached from his chin and all the way up to almost the bridge of his nose. ‘’I love Steppenwolf!’’ He had an passionate tone to his words. He must of loved music a whole lot. ‘’Music is my life.’’ 

 

‘’Yeah, it’s helped me through some really tough times.’’ Your mind started to fling some ‘repressed’ memories to the front of your brain, but you didn’t feel like it would've been appropriate to do so with a man she barely knew. He was nice and all, but it could’ve  just been plain old awkward.

 

Before either of them could continue their conversation, the man who had taken an interest to your car strolled up to you two, sending a glare to the man behind the counter.

‘’Well, yer truck’s all filled up’’ He said, looking down at you with a ice cold stare. He was definitely just a ray of sunshine.

‘’Oh’’ Your tone was one filled with slight disappointment. You had just made a new friend, the only one you’ve made in your whole time of being in Texas.

‘’Thank you. Well, See ya around, Uh..’’ You just had realized you hadn’t introduced yourself to the man who took your money, and he never gave you his name.

‘’Paul, but most people call me Choptop. But you can call me whatever you’d like, Doll’’ 

Your cheeks were now dusted over with a light pink color, and you flashed a bright smile.

‘’I’m (Y/N), It was nice to meet you.’’ You said, as you waved to the two, walking out of the building.

 

It suddenly hit you that you didn’t ask the two men for directions, so your only hope was the man who had ‘washed’ your front windshield.

You had stopped him before he had made his way back towards the building, and he told you to continue on straight for about three streets, then followed by numerous amounts of turns that made your head spin, but you knew that you could remember the way. You thanked him before continuing the path back to your truck.

 

You opened the door of your truck, the squeaking of the pivots still making you cringe just a little bit, though it had been happening for months now. You began to pull out of the gas station, glancing into the rear view mirror, only to see Paul leaning against one of the wooden posts that held the made the roof stable. He was waving to you. Finally having a ‘’friend’’, or more like acquaintance, made you feel happy on the inside. 

 

After a five minutes, you felt the dirt road merge into a paved one. Your heart filled with relief, the pit in your stomach disappearing. Looking at the groceries that lined the back seats, you hoped that nothing had melted from the violent Texas sun. You sighed as you heard the slight sloshing sound of melted ice cream. 

  
  


Today was extremely eventful, but you wouldn’t change any part of it.


	4. A Beautiful Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on a schedule now. I'll most likely be updating every week on a Tuesday. Love you all <3

Your nails tapped against the long desks that stretched across the room in rows, and every fabric of your being dreaded your Statistics class. 

You didn’t know why it was even required to graduate. Yeah, sure, you needed to know how statistics were calculated so you could make decisions based on them, but couldn’t you just wing it like always?

 

You twirled your pencil around in your fingers, eyes stuck on the clock. It was only 3:00, which meant there was only 20 minutes left, but that was still to long in your eyes.

Your professor must've noticed that you were staring off into space, because you felt a few sets of eyes on you, and then you heard your name being called, at least three times.

 

Your eyes immediately snapped down to your professor and as you saw the people who were looking at you, you couldn’t help but to feel just a little embarrassed. Some of your classmates were laughing, but most of them just looked bored out of their minds.

 

“Y/N, can you  _ try  _ to act like you're paying attention to  _ anything  _ I'm saying?” Your professor said, rolling her eyes as she rested a hand on her hip. She knew that you were a good student, you just lacked the basic skill of attention sometimes. She wasn't intentionally trying to make a fool out of you, though it seemed like that every time you had her class.

 

“Sorry.” You said with a soft tone, while your professor just stared at you, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes, before getting back to the lesson.

 

You spent the rest of the twenty minutes with your eyes glued on the board, but your mind was wandering in other places, thinking about the week before, and the strange man you had met at that gas station. You couldn't get him off your mind at all, he was just too interesting to you. You wanted to know more about him. Maybe you'd see him around somewhere? 

You could really only hope.

 

Finally, the bell rung. Everyone in the room immediately stood up at the same time, like it was rehearsed. Your professor had still been teaching the rest of her lesson, and even she tended to get side tracked or she just tried to accomplish too much at once. 

When she didn’t finish a lesson, she normally tried to hold your class back, but since you weren’t in middle school or high school anymore, you just walked out.

You had way more important things to do, Like sleep, watch terrible romcoms, shitty horror movies, basically just the whole nine yards for any normal struggling college student. 

 

The dry air made your eyes water as you stepped out into the campus’ parking lot. It was still something to get used to, but you’d take dry air over the snow piles that littered your hometown.

 

You quickly opened the door of your Pickup truck, not even bothering to fasten your seatbelt as you backed out of the parking lot, which was more like a sardine can from how packed it was. You just wanted to get out of this hellhole as fast as possible. You deserved a early weekend, since all you had been doing for the past month was stressing over your Winter Finals.

 

You flipped on the car radio, and Freddie Mercury’s angelic voice filled your truck as you looked to see the lifeless trees that lined the streets. Your arm was sticking against the window, loving the feeling of the wind traveling through your fingertips. It made you feel free,renewed even.

 

The drive to your apartment was a short one. It took only about ten minutes to get there, so it wasn't that bad. It was quite shitty looking, but hey, it was cheaper than living on campus.

 

As you parked and stepped out of your car, and your limbs felt like jelly. All your muscles ached, and all you wanted to do was lay down on your lumpy mattress and sleep. As you made your way up to the door, you heard the faint sound of the song “Sookie Sookie”. Had you accidentally left your record player on? It wouldn't surprise you if you did, since it wouldn't of been the first time.

 

You opened it quickly, looking around. Your blood ran cold as you saw a familiar, albino man sitting on your couch.

“How the  **_fuck_ ** did you get in here?!”

You said, with a stunned tone, and a look of panic spread over your face.

 

‘’Hi, I-I know what you're thinking. This is we-weird. Hope I can handle it.’’ He said, though it was slightly hard to understand from all his stuttering. It was adorable, but not for a man who somehow got into your apartment. He seemed to had just registered the question you had asked, and cocked a brow as he stared up at you.

 

"..You're really pretty, b-but you don't got a lot going on upstairs, do you? I-I broke in, you idiot."

 

You were paralyzed with fear at this point, but he looked giddier than all.

One thing that stood out to you was the wire hanger that he had in his hand, and he kept singeing the end of it, then he would scratch his head with it.

It was an odd sight. Was it just a sensual habit for him? I mean, yeah, probably.

 

“Well,w-we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Y/N.” He said, his voice filling your small apartment. 

“You, come with me, willingly, or I have to get physical. I-I-I wouldn't want to hurt you-- Well, maybe I do, so I will if I have to.” 

 

“What the fuck makes it seem like I'd want to come with you willingly?” You said, a deeply confused feeling washing over you. Your eyes darted around the room, looking for something to grab and possibly defend yourself with. 

 

You stopped as you saw your pocket knife set on your nightstand, and your eyes flickered to it and then to him at least two times.

Your dad had always said it would come in handy,

And he was damn right.

 

You lunged for it, but before your fingers could even reach the smooth metal of the blade, the man had jerked your arm back, and hit you in the back of your head with a heavy object.

And after that you were out like a light.

 

As the man saw you were indeed passed out, he grabbed a few of your records, before slinging you over his shoulder. It was unlikely that anyone was going to him, since it was a more secluded ‘’area’’ of apartments, and most of the people living there wasted their days away getting drunk or had a Nine to Five job. Besides, no one was in the back, since parking back there would most definitely kill your sense of smell. It reeked of dead animal, but it was probably just the traveling scent of cooking roadkill on the hot pavement, or deer. 

 

He opened the passenger side door of his truck, sitting you down in the seat. He thought you were something delicate, and even if he did just make you pass out, he didn’t want to hurt you anymore. He quickly sat down in the driver's seat, and stepped on the gas pedal and dirt and dust flew up behind the truck as he pulled out onto the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the back his neck.

 

He glanced at you every few seconds, making sure you weren't waking up. A small grin rose on his face as he saw how peaceful you looked. 

His eyes traveled across your figure, taking in every feature before turning his attention back to the road.

It was going to fun to show you off to his brother (plus a puppet corpse), and he was going to keep you like a trophy of sorts.

It was going to be an ‘adventure’ when you came to.


	5. Update (2/18/19, Not a Chapter)

Hey guys, Aither here!!!   
I know I've been gone for a while, a lot of stuff has happened involving my emotional state and I thought that taking a long break was better than actually trying to deal with it, and I'm very sorry for that.  
I tend to be a person who gets unmotivated quickly, and I get a massive writers block but im back now!!  
Im actually going to try to get a chapter out this weekend/week, but I have a job now and my sister broke my laptop, so Updates might be slow, but they're coming :)  
I love you all, and I hope you all have an amazing day <3


End file.
